Cyclodextrin materials and substitute cyclodextrin materials are known. A major use of cyclodextrin materials is in formation of an inclusion complex for the delivery of an inclusion compound. The cyclodextrin material has a hydrophobic interior pore that is ideal for complexing a variety of organic compounds. Unmodified cyclodextrin inclusion complex materials have been used in films, see Japan Patent Application No. 63-237932 and Japanese Patent Application No. 63-218063. The use of cyclodextrin inclusion compounds is discussed in detail in “Cyclodextrin Inclusion Compounds in Research and Industry”, Willfrom Saenger, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Enql., Volume 19, Pages 344 through 362 (1980). The cyclodextrin inclusion compounds are used in a variety of delivery applications. Materials including deodorants, antibacterial materials, antistatic agents, eatable oils, insecticides, fungicides, deliquescent substances, corrosion inhibitors, flavor enhancing compounds, pyrethroids, pharmaceutical and agricultural compounds, etc. can be delivered. Such applications are disclosed in a variety of patents. Exemplary patents include Shibani et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,115; 4,636,343; 4,677,177; 4,681,934; 4,711,936; 4,722,815; and others. Yashimaga, JP 4-108523, teaches a permselective membrane used for separation of chiral compounds using a polyvinyl chloride film containing high loadings of a substituted cyclodextrin and a plasticizer. Yoshenaga, JP 3-100065, uses an unsubstituted cyclodextrin in a film layer. Nakazima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,176; Bobo Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,129; and others use cyclodextrin materials to act as an inclusion complex for film stabilizing components. Zejtli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,468 shows one specific application of the use of cyclodextrin materials as servants in separation techniques. The particular cyclodextrin material is a polyoxyalkylene substituted material used in separation schemes.